


Celebrimbor

by silvertrails



Series: Fourth Age and Beyond [12]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Celebrimbor comes out of the Halls, and two persons are waiting for him.





	Celebrimbor

**Celebrimbor  
By CC  
June, 2015**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended.

This was written for the Sorry Celebrimbor month.

* * *

Even though Celebrimbor had yearned to leave the Halls and see the light again, coming out of the Halls was not what he expected. He could not cross the door that separated him from his previous life. It was not the guilt for the wrongs he had done, for he had paid for them in kind. It was not the pain after Annatar’s betrayal. It was not the possibility of being marked as a Fëanorian, for he was proud to be one. 

It was something entirely different. 

As he rested in a house on Lady Estë’s island, Celebrimbor wondered if he could be Telpërinquar again. He was a different person now. Was there a place for him in Tirion? Was there a place for him in Aman? He had been a young boy when he left, determined to follow his father, excited at the thought of new lands to discover. Telpelindë, his mother, had wanted to come with them, but Curufin had asked her to stay back. 

Celebrimbor wanted to see his mother again, and tell her all that happened to him since he left, the things he did right, and the great mistake that brought up the destruction of Eregion. He also wanted to listen to the stories about the rings he made and how they helped Elves and Men to defeat the darkness. 

He stood, and opened the door for the first time. It was night, and the stars were bright. For a moment he stood at the door and listened. Was Lady Estë about? If she was, there was no sign of her. Celebrimbor finally stepped out of the house and sat near the water. Would his mother come now that he had come out? Would Arafinwë ban him from the city? He was his father's son, after all, and Curufin had betrayed Finrod’s trust. 

The sound of steps made him look up, and freeze when he saw who had come. It was Orodreth, his cousin and friend, the one who had sent Celegorm and Curufin away after Finrod died. 

Orodreth said nothing and sat beside him, and they gazed at the waters as the glow of Arien’s car announced her coming. Orodreth looked at him then.

“You have been here for too long, cousin,” he said. “Why?”

“I have been wondering about it, Artaresto. I think that I wanted to come out knowing who I am now.”

“And do you know it now, Tyelpo?”

Celebrimbor looked away for a moment. “No, but I want to see my mother.”

“She has come every day to see if you were out,” Orodreth said. “She is bound to arrive soon.”

“And you, cousin? Why are you here today?”

Orodreth placed a hand on Celebrimbor’s shoulder. “Because Lady Estë called me,” he said. “She wanted you to see your mother without any trace of doubt in your heart. You are welcome to Tirion, Tyelpo, as will be your father when he comes out of the Halls.”

Celebrimbor breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Artaresto. Thank you for coming here to tell me about this.”

Artaresto smiled. “I have also been coming to see if you were out. I know how stubborn you can be. I told Aunt Telpelindë that it would take you a while to do it.”

“What did she say?” Celebrimbor asked. 

“That you are very much like your father, and that I love you.”

Celebrimbor turned around and stood. There was his mother, as beautiful and strong as he remembered. Telpelindë smiled at him, her eyes bright with tears. Celebrimbor went into her arms, embracing her tightly. He could hear Orodreth saying good-bye, but he did not move. Only when his mother kissed his forehead, he looked up.

“I love you, mother.”

She smoothed his hair lovingly. “And I love you my son. I have dreamed of this day, and now I have you back in my arms.”

“What about Father?”

“I would have followed him to those lands,” Telpelindë said. “Whatever he did over there, we will speak about it the three of us, like a family.”

Celebrimbor nodded, and smiled for the first time. “All right, Mother,” he said, feeling at peace at last. The light was back in his heart. “We will do as you say. After all, we are still a family.”


End file.
